


Когда  закончится война

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, Third Shinobi War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Незадолго до окончания Третьей войны шиноби Итачи похитили диверсанты из деревни Песка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда  закончится война

— Когда закончится война? — спросила отца малышка Микото.

— Когда мы победим, — уверенно ответил глава клана Учиха. 

Коноха выиграла Вторую войну Шиноби, но до победы ни отец, ни братья Микото так и не дожили.

 

Её муж возвращается домой поздно. Бесшумно входит в дом, неся с собой холод и запах крови, сбрасывает на пол амуницию и разодранный джонинский жилет, а потом как подкошенный валится на предусмотрительно разостланный футон. 

Сейчас не время задавать вопросы, поэтому Микото молчит и греет дыханием ледяные руки мужа. В час Быка и час Тигра тенью скользит она по дому: чистит оружие, стирает, гладит и чинит прорехи на одежде, готовит и упаковывает завтрак для мужа и его команды. 

Фугаку встает до рассвета, надевает заштопанную униформу шиноби, скрывает лицо маской и уходит на новое задание. 

Глядя ему вслед, Микото думает, что за всю войну она не слышала от своего мужа и десятка слов. А их сын не помнит лица отца.

 

Она просыпается мгновенно. Кунаи легко и привычно ложатся в ладонь. В доме чужие. 

Фугаку уже на ногах. В темноте его глаза горят дьявольским ярко-алым огнем. 

Её шаринган не так хорош, как у мужа, но сейчас и он может пригодиться. Жаль, что так и не смогла научиться использовать свою способность определять природу чакры противника на расстоянии. Использование шарингана для этой цели похоже на попытку разглядеть что-то в песчаную бурю, когда режущие крупинки бьются о слизистую, причиняя боль. Когда началась война, она хотела демобилизоваться, стать сенсором, но Фугаку отрезал: «Нет, у нас есть Хьюги, а зрячая ты будешь полезнее для деревни». Микото никогда не спорила с мужем, не возразила и тогда.

Сейчас чужаки уже в деревне. Хуже того, они в её доме. Трое, пятеро, нет, семь ниндзя готовятся атаковать дом главы клана. 

Фугаку, нет, — она хватает мужа за руку прежде, чем он успеет ввязаться в неравный бой. — Это Песок. Трое на крыше, двое в доме — кукольник и, кажется, кто-то со стихией молнии, двое со стихией огня блокируют выходы.

Она говорит спокойно, хотя все внутри дрожит от ужаса.

— Я возьму их на себя! — в голосе мужа нет и тени эмоций. Таким голосом он отдает приказы своим подчиненным, посылая их на смерть во имя Конохи. — Найди Итачи! 

Один взгляд, одно мгновение, и Учиха Фугаку растворяется среди ночных теней.

— Итачи! — крик Микото тонет во взрыве, ломающем переборки и сминающем тонкие стены. 

Как сквозь вату Микото слышит звуки боя: скрежет металла о металл, вскрики, треск электрических разрядов, рев пламени. Прежде чем сорваться с места, она закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, до боли в пальцах сжимает кунай. Кажется, Фугаку удалось выманить противников на улицу. Но какой ценой?

Ее дом полыхает. Едкий дым быстро заполняет сохранившиеся комнаты. Когда-то аккуратная прихожая изменилась до неузнаваемости. Сажа и пепел покрывают стены, тлеют дубовые доски пола. Нет одной стены и части крыши. 

Нужно уходить, прежде чем дом сложится, как карточный домик, но она, закрыв глаза, упрямо идет почти на ощупь, пробивая путь в детскую. 

Руки давно покрылись пузырями от ожогов, воздух превратился в расплавленный серый яд, но это неважно. 

— Итачи... — заклинившая дверь в детскую поддается не сразу, но противостоять бьющейся в неё снова и снова отчаявшейся матери не может и равнодушное дерево.

Кроватка пуста. Окно выбито. На ковре любимая игрушка её сына, пробитая кунаем с печатью Песка на рукоятке. 

Микото, как подкошенная, валится на пол. Она лихорадочно ищет след чакры сына, но его уже нет в доме. 

— Какая хорошенькая Учиха, — голос врага с выговором, типичным для жителей Песка. — Думаю, стоит прихватить её с собой и наделать собственных Учих. 

Врагов двое. И с ними нет Итачи. 

Кривая улыбка коснулась губ женщины. Со времен джонинской юности Микото не использовала способности Учих, предпочтя просто забыть о них, посвятив свою жизнь семье. Как легко оказалось вспомнить уроки из прошлого. Как просто набрать полные легкие воздуха и, собрав всю свою ненависть и боль, плюнуть в лицо нелюдям, посмевшим украсть её сына.

— Катон: огненный водоворот!

Дом главы клана второй раз за ночь взрывается огненным вихрем, видимым из любой точки Конохи. 

 

— Они не могли уйти далеко, — твёрдо говорит Микото, когда Фугаку выносит её из огня. — И мы их догоним! 

Она смотрит на мужа, как никогда уверенная в его поддержке. Они семья. Итачи - их сын. И сейчас...

Фугаку отводит взгляд. Она, как всегда, понимает без слов. Не сразу верит, но понимает.

Даже ради возвращения единственного сына Глава Полиции деревни не имеет права бросить Коноху, в которой, возможно, до сих пор орудуют диверсанты из Песка. Благо деревни для Фугаку важнее личных чувств, важнее семьи, важнее Микото.

— Прости. На рассвете я отправлю группу преследования, — обещает он. Это все, что может позволить себе ее муж, прежде чем снова стать главой клана Учихой Фугаку. 

— Будь сильной. Ты же Учиха! — добавляет он громко. Так чтобы слышали все его люди. Сейчас он не отец Итачи, но родитель каждого члена клана. Опора, камень, щит. Но не любимый, муж, отец.

Человек, с которым она жила пять лет, которого любила с первой встречи, которому верила больше чем себе, за которого бы с радостью умерла, отворачивается и уходит.

— Есть сведения от группы, охранявшей ворота? — его спокойный голос бьет сильней любой пощечины.

Микото старается задержать дыхание, чтобы не разрыдаться от безысходности. 

— «Прости»? — шепчет она, глядя на мон, собственноручно вышитый ей на джонинском жилете. На языке горько. Желчно. Именно это слово она не хотела услышать от своего мужа никогда.

От её догорающего дома идет жар, но она чувствует лишь холод, от которого сжимает сердце и пробирает до костей.

— Вот мудак! Скотина бесчувственная, тебане! Ты... это... ты как вообще? Ты, давай, держись! Сейчас, я сейчас... — звонкий девичий голосок и осторожное прикосновение к обожженной руке вырывают её из цепких когтей отчаяния. От прикосновений девушки по всему телу растеклось тепло. Оно смыло боль, казавшуюся ещё секунду назад вечной частью её будущего. Микото удивленно смотрит на куноичи с волосами цвета запекшейся крови, которая, не спрашивая больше ни о чем, лечит её, тихо ругаясь себе под нос. Под чуткими пальцами раны затягиваются, сходят ожоги, но главное — отступает холод. 

— Слава Рикудо, ребенок не пострадал, — доверительно шепчет огненная куноичи, закончив с лечением. В голосе сочувствие и понимание. — Твой муж бесчувственная сволочь, тебане! Но ты все-таки не делай глупостей, хотя бы ради малыша. А? Ладно? Да?

Далеко не сразу Микото понимает, что речь идет не об Итачи. Она закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Второй ребенок. Ребенок, зачатый во время этой бесконечной войны. Странно, что она не заметила раньше. Малыш, сердце которого будет биться в унисон с её сердцем, как когда-то билось сердечко Итачи. 

— Ты бы смогла пожертвовать одним ребенком ради другого? — спрашивает она даже не куноичи, а себя. Девушка опускает глаза. 

 

Шиноби из Песка хорошо заметают следы. Если бы не способности сенсора, она не смогла найти их. Впервые Учихе Микото не стыдно за свою почти «хьюговскую» способность. 

Она нагоняет их, когда сумерки накрывают облюбованную диверсантами для привала опушку леса. Спрятавшись в тени, Микото наблюдает. 

В руках одного из песчанников её ребенок похож на марионетку кукольника. Кажется, они чем-то одурманили Итачи, но жизнь ещё теплится в маленьком теле. Сердце сжимается от страха и боли, но Микото загоняет внутрь себя инстинкт матери. Её сын Учиха, он выдержит и дождется. Сейчас не время для сентиментальности. Нужно сконцентрироваться на просчете вариантов и составлении плана. Единственный шанс вернуть Итачи и выжить — бесшумно обезвредить двух караульных, проникнуть в спящий лагерь, выкрасть сына и бежать, не оглядываясь и путая следы. И тут уже родные леса в помощь шиноби Листа. 

Лезть напролом глупо, поэтому, прежде чем напасть, Микото выжидает, пока все уснут.

Кажется, удача на её стороне. Первого песчанника она выводит из строя сразу. Не зря когда-то Фугаку восхищался её метким глазом. Кунай входит прямо в шею врага, пригвоздив его к дереву. Второй караульный более расторопен — ему удается отбить атаку. Прежде, чем Микото успевает перерезать ему горло, он успевает поднять тревогу. Песок всегда славился своей дисциплиной. Хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы враги сформировали оборонный круг. Их сенсор занял позицию на дереве, росшем в центре периметра, и сканировал территорию в поисках нападавшего, поэтому обнаружение Микото стало лишь вопросом нескольких минут. Скрываться дальше бессмысленно, отступать поздно, поэтому Микото с решимостью обреченного бросается в бой. 

— Катон: Огненная птица! — фонтан яростного красного пламени охватывает не успевшего увернуться сенсора. Полный муки протяжный крик режет тишину ночи. Изуродованный, все ещё дымящийся труп с пузырящейся, сходящей струпьями кожей, глухо бьется о землю в центре круга образованного спальными мешками. В глубине души Микото благодарна песчаннику, прикрывшего ладонью глаза её сыну. Она обещает себе, что убьет его быстро. Если не умрет раньше. Никто не простит врагу смерть товарищей. Смерть за смерть. Закон жизни и войны. 

Открывшись, теперь она взята в кольцо опытными шиноби. Только джонинская выучка помогает ей выдержать первый яростный натиск врагов. Благодаря шарингану, она может видеть основные векторы атак нападавших и выстроить оборонную тактику. Уворачиваясь и блокируя сыпавшиеся на нее удары, Микото складывает все новые и новые смертоносные печати, стараясь увести врагов как можно дальше от лагеря. 

Ее атакуют трое, скорее всего, сработанная команда. Один из нападавших использует водные хлысты, второй, управляющий стихией земли, не дает и секундной передышки, заставляя твердь уходить из-под ног. Кукольник атакует с расстояния, используя сразу двух марионеток, вооруженных катанами. Какое-то время ей удается держать их на расстоянии благодаря катону, но Микото ясно понимает, что долго это не продлится. Сейчас, как никогда, она жалеет, что не способна ни на что более сложное, чем использование нескольких общеклановых техник.

От единственной прямой наследницы последнего главы клана Учиха всегда ждали большего, чем попадания в яблочко с расстояния в сотню метров. Никому не было интересно то, чего хотела сама Микото. Когда она только закончила Академию, Фугаку, как капитан их команды, тоже пытался развить её природные способности. Человек, одержимый мечтой возродить былую славу клана, равнодушный, саркастичный, не видевший в ней наследницу усовершенствованного генома: Фугаку смог найти путь к её сердцу. Из-за этого мужчины Микото стала джонином, а потом покинула ряды шиноби, с радостью сменив джонинский жилет на фартук домохозяйки. Во времена их совместных миссий Фугаку частенько посмеивался над ней, называя гензютцу Микото позором Учих. Даже в шутку взял с нее слово никогда не использовать его, особенно на нем. «Гензютцу — это искусство, доступное не всем. Если не можешь создать детальную иллюзию чего-то, то просто проецируй одно сильное чувство, которое испытываешь, усилив его до максимума», — всплывают в голове слова мужа.

Загнанная в угол, Микото впервые за последние пять лет пытается навести на кого-то иллюзию. После непрерывного использования шарингана в последние десять минут, глаза болят, и именно эту боль она транслирует на вражеского шиноби, управляющего водной стихией.

Действует! Песчанник кричит, падает на колени и трет глаза, пытаясь выцарапать их. Прежде чем кто-то успевает прийти ему на выручку, Микото прыгает и всем весом опускается на него сверху, вонзая кунай по рукоятку в бычью шею врага. Когда она высвобождает острие, кровь пачкает её лицо и одежду. Хватает секунды, чтобы упустить полученное преимущество. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться помочь товарищу, шиноби песка одновременно нападают на нее. Микото чудом уходит от удара мечей марионеток, в прыжке спалив одну из них катоном, но при приземлении её ноги по колено проваливаются в рыхлую почву, оказавшись в ловушке быстро окаменевшего грунта. 

Благодаря шарингану, Микото чувствует их приближение со спины, но уклониться от удара земляного кулака уже не может. Падая на землю, она слышит, как трещат сломанные ребра. Рот наполняется кровью, но нет сил даже поднять голову, чтобы сплюнуть её. Перед глазами плывет и двоится. 

Массивный ниндзя, управлявший стихией земли, поддевает её тело носком кованного сапога, переворачивая на бок, затем хватает за волосы, заставляя поднять голову. Его лицо искажено ненавистью и жаждой мести.

— Сучка! — цедит он, занося руку. Микото собирает в кулак волю и гордость, прямо встречает полный ненависти взгляд. Она готова умереть. 

— Мама! — крик Итачи бьет сильнее, чем все удары врагов. Смятение и страх за ребенка легко читаются на лице матери. 

— Значит, эта бешенная кошка, твоя мамаша? — смеется кукольник, забирая Итачи из рук принесшего его ниндзя. Микото из последних сил тянется к сыну, но её отбрасывают ударом ноги. 

— Мама! Мамочка! Мама! — рыдает Итачи, и Микото, забыв о гордости и чести шиноби из клана Учиха, плачет вместе с ним. 

— Значит, сучка из Учих прибежала за детенышем, — песчанник наслаждается её страданием. Микото закрывает глаза, не в силах терпеть эту разрывающую сердце боль. В глубине души она понимает, что ради спасения своего сына сделает все, что потребует от нее враг. Унизится, предаст, вырежет себе сердце. 

Но шиноби ничего не требует. 

— Подними щенка повыше. Пусть видит, как я разделаю его мамашу. Пусть знает, что мы сделаем с его проклятым кланом. А ты, девка, плачь! Кровавыми слезами плачь. За моих друзей, за всех, кого вы, Учихи, порешили... за моих братьев, за отца, за Хато, за Миято... — орет песчанник, пиная её под дых. Удары сыпятся один за другим, рев Итачи сливается с её криком, эхом резонирует в ушах. Микото обхватывает руками живот и закрывает глаза. В этот момент она может лишь молиться о быстрой смерти и молить о прощении своего не рожденного ребенка, Итачи и Фугаку. 

Темнота беспамятства накрывает её теплым одеялом, когда она добровольно перешагивает черту, из-за которой не возвращаются. 

 

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе фигово, но долго ещё будешь так лежать? Я тебя уже подлатала, так что, может, поможешь убрать этот мусор? — полный язвительности женский голос возвращает Микото в сознание. Перед ней, уперев руки в бока, стоит огневолосая куноичи. Голос звучит насмешливо, но в синих глазах тревога.

Судя по изменившемуся ландшафту, пока Микото была без сознания, здесь произошло настоящее сражение. Вырванные с корнем деревья по большей части превратились в труху, земля где-то выжжена, а где-то превратилась в вязкое болото. Свет полной луны делает картину похожей на какой-то жуткий кошмар. Сложно поверить, что человек мог сотворить такое. Микото удивленно смотрит на девушку. Не считая порванной в нескольких местах одежды, нет никаких признаков того, что именно она смогла победить диверсантов из Песка. Взгляд находит вражеских шиноби, кучкой сваленных рядом с девушкой. С ног до головы они замотаны в светящиеся цепи, концы которых куноичи держит в руках.

— Итачи? — Микото пытается подняться, но ноги не держат, тогда она пробует отползти туда, где в последний раз видела своего ребенка. Земля в этом месте вздыбилась, превратившись в огромный валун. 

— Где Итачи? — шаринган активируется автоматически, почти без её желания. — Скажи, что с ним все в порядке!

— Успокойся! — куноичи смело встречает горящий красным взгляд. — Я перенесла его в безопасное место. Незачем ему видеть тебя такой...

— Правда? — Микото облегченно выдыхает. 

— Он с Рин. Хорошая девочка, куноичи от бога, так что не переживай, — поясняет рыжая спасительница, — Переживать мне теперь надо. Мало того, что из деревни сбежала, чтобы тебе помочь в этой авантюре, так ещё и Рин втянула. Минато не просто меня убьет, он на мне никогда не женится после такого.

Микото слушает вполуха. Но имя Желтой Молнии Конохи что-то цепляет в её памяти. Она внимательнее всматривается в девушку, пытаясь вспомнить, но мысль ускользает.

— Ну, что смотришь? Помоги уже. С меня хватит и тех трупов, что есть. Я, чтоб ты знала, пацифист. Это ты за ними увязалась, вот сама и добивай уродов, — ворчит рыжая, тряхнув цепями. — Или, по-твоему, я их буду за собой пожизненно таскать? Тебане!

Микото на подкашивающихся ногах бредет к вражеским шиноби. Кунай в руках дрожит, когда она склоняется над первой жертвой — тем самым песчаником, который закрыл глаза её сыну, когда сенсор сгорал заживо. Враг, к его чести, не дергается, не просит пощады, не осыпает их проклятиями. Но убить в лихорадке боя гораздо легче, чем прикончить поверженного и беззащитного противника. 

— Думаю, стоит привести их в деревню. Фугаку решит, что с ними сделать, — Микото находит повод пощадить врага и бессильно опускается на землю.

— Как скажешь, — вздыхает куноичи, складывая печати. Цепи обматывают пленников наподобие кокона. — С такими доказательствами Третий меня навечно запрет, — бурчит девушка себе под нос, обходя по кругу живописную группу — три «куколки» и, использующую их для подпорки, измазанную кровью обессиленную Микото. — Трупы тоже надо, наверное, захватить, но как мы их утащим я без понятия, тебане! 

Куноичи садится рядом и тяжело вздыхает.

— Не унесем, — соглашается Микото. — И Песок близко. Надо отправить сообщение в Коноху.

— Вот и сходила за лекарственными травами... — бормочет девушка, накручивая прядь на палец.

Обменявшись понимающими взглядами, они в унисон стонут:

— Минато меня убьет!

— Фугаку меня убьет! 

Огневолосая заливисто хохочет, и Микото улыбается ей в ответ. Прозрение наступает в один миг.

— Минато? Ты о... — Микото по-новому смотрит на куноичи. В памяти всплывают разговоры, которые вели друзья мужа, когда изредка заглядывали к ним перед миссиями. — Не его Третий хочет сделать новым Хокаге?

— А ты в теме, тебане — хмыкает куноичи.

— Тогда ты... — Микото чуть было не говорит «рыжая бестия джинчурики», но вовремя замолкает.

— Узумаки Кушина. Джинчурики Девятихвостого паразита, — весело заканчивает её спасительница.

— Фугаку меня убьет! — теперь в этом восклицании обреченная уверенность. Подвергнуть опасности главное сокровище деревни — непростительное преступление.

— Пф! Можно подумать, это ты виновата! Не трусь! В твоем положении тебе вообще волноваться вредно, — куноичи кладет руку на пока ещё плоский живот Микото. — Все в порядке, — наконец, диагностирует она. — Будет настоящим шиноби! Непробиваемым, как папаша. Только мозгов бы ему больше, чем у матери.Чем думала, когда против опытных шиноби в рукопашную пошла? — выговаривает Огненная Хабанеро. — Минато говорил, что все Учихи — гении, но ты, прости за откровенность, полная дура! Тебане!

\- Сама-то... - хмыкает Микото.

— Мне можно. Я, может, тоже мать. Не веришь? - ощетинилась джинчурики. - Так запомни мои слова! Я — будущая мать нашей деревни. Потому что я, Узумаки Кушина, собираюсь стать первой женщиной-Хокаге. А какой из меня Хокаге, если я не смогу защитить жителей Конохи?.. А, забей на философию, тебане! Не могла я тебя бросить и все тут. Когда-то меня тоже пытались похитить шиноби из другой деревни. Никогда не забуду, как это — чувствовать себя совершенно беззащитной и брошенной. Минато тогда спас меня, а я спасла тебя и твоего сына. И это правильно, тебане! 

Она ударила кулаком по ладони и кивнула, как будто уже вела спор с кем-то, кого Микото не может видеть. 

— Так ему и скажу, когда вернется со своей очередной сверхважной миссии.

— Может, будем дружить? — собрав всю свою храбрость, спрашивает Учиха. Узумаки неверяще смотрит на нее, как будто до этого ей никто не предлагал свою дружбу. 

— Правда? Ты хочешь дружить? Со мной?

— Да, хочу, — кивает Микото. 

Кушина широко улыбается и обнимает её так крепко, что Микото не сразу может вдохнуть.

— Раз мы подруги, то должны помогать друг другу?

Микото кивает.

— Круто! Тогда предлагаю начать перевоспитывать наших мужчин!- синие глаза горят азартом. — Они нас, конечно, любят, но...

— А, может, сначала отправим в деревню сообщение? — осторожно уточняет Микото, но Кушина уже её не слушает. Поэтому пока подруга строит планы один фантастичнее другого, она достает свиток и отправляет ворона с сообщением в Коноху. 

 

Светает. Солнце медленно взобравшись на небо, заливает некогда густо заросшую опушку леса серым светом. Там, где утром шумели вековые сосны, теперь выжженные воронки и каменистая земля. Вернувшаяся с ночной охоты сова сидит на тянущемся к небу корне сосны и подслеповато щурится. 

Юная куноичи ведет за руку маленького мальчика. Ребенок вертит головой, спотыкается, когда на пути им попадается изуродованный труп, но изо всех сил старается не отставать. 

Увидев мать, он бросается к ней и обхватывает руками ее ноги.

Микото поднимает сына на руки, чувствуя, как его измазанное сажей личико утыкается в плечо.

— Итачи, все хорошо. Мама с тобой. Всегда. Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось все это перенести, — шепчет она, заглядывая в расширившиеся зрачки. 

Её сыну всего четыре года, а он уже пережил так много.

— Итачи, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, — мягко просит Микото.

Но малыш просто смотрит на нее и молчит.

 

— Итачи! — проснувшись среди ночи в холодном поту, она бежит в спальню к сыну. Полгода, как кончилась война, но шрамы остались. 

Итачи спит беспокойно. Ему опять снятся кошмары. Микото крепко обнимает его, отводит прядку волос, прилипших к покрытому испариной лбу. 

— Это только сон, — шепчет Микото, гладя волосы сына. — Только сон.

Когда дыхание её мальчика выравнивается, она подтыкает одеяло и целует все ещё по-детски пухлую щечку.

Уходить тяжело, но она не может ночи напролет проводить у детской кроватки.

Фугаку спит или делает вид, что спит. Микото ложится рядом и закрывает глаза. Малыш внутри ворочается. Рука тянется к животу, и тут же все тревоги и страхи отходят на второй план. Как будто нерожденный ребенок — единственный, кто все еще дарит ей ей утешение и уверенность. В который раз за последние полгода Микото с тоской думает о том, что может защитить своих детей от жестокого мира шиноби только пока они внутри её тела.

 

Когда все в клане уже свыкаются с тем, что наследник Учихи Фугаку останется немым, рождается Саске. 

Впервые взяв малыша на руки, Итачи долго смотрит на него, а потом улыбается и говорит:

— Он красивый. Мой брат.

Микото впервые за полгода плачет. От счастья. 

 

С появлением Саске жизнь в семье возвращается в привычное русло. Итачи снова разговаривает с ними, даже иногда улыбается, но Микото не может обманывать себя. Что бы не случилось с Итачи после того, как его похитили, он уже никогда не станет прежним.

Теперь её старший сын почти не играет со сверстниками, равнодушен к пище и тем маленьким радостям, к которым так тянутся дети. Итачи по-взрослому осторожен в словах, и ей все чаще сложно понять, о чем он думает.

Вот и сейчас, когда все его друзья пошли купаться на речку, Итачи тренируется в бросании кунаев. Ее малышу пятый год, но уже сейчас его острому глазу могут позавидовать многие бывалые шиноби.

Каждый кунай находил свой путь к центру мишени. Итачи прыгает, бегает, бросает из-за плеча и с закрытыми глазами. Ни одного промаха. Оружие в руках Итачи всегда бьёт в цель. Наблюдая за тренировками сына, Микото со страхом думает о том дне, когда он сможет активировать шаринган. 

— Он станет хорошим шиноби, — с гордостью говорит Фугаку. А сердце матери сжимается от предчувствия беды. И когда страх грозит перерасти в истерику, она успокаивает себя обещанием подруги: «Война закончилась, Микото. Теперь наши дети не будут умирать».

Когда жена Четвертого Узумаки Кушина что-то говорит, ей хочется верить. И Микото верит, что пока муж Кушины занимает пост Хокаге, её детям не придется умирать и убивать.

 

В тот летний день Микото поддается спонтанному желанию незаметно подкрасться к Итачи. Ей так хочется поймать его, как в детстве, в объятия, дернуть за хвостик, поцеловать макушку и увидеть, наконец, ответную искреннюю улыбку. Она уже забыла, когда в последний раз обнимала своего мальчика, а сердце просит хоть какого-то проявления привязанности. Микото остается преодолеть всего пару метров, разделяющих их, когда Итачи резко разворачивается. Только отточенные рефлексы спасают её от летящего в лицо куная.

Но хуже всего взгляд сына. В нем нет испуга или вины, только досада на мать, так некстати помешавшую тренировке. 

Микото заставляет себя улыбнуться, делая вид, что ничего не случилось. 

— Пошли обедать, — просит она, сглотнув подступившие слезы. Забрать из детской руки оружие с каждым разом становилось все сложней.

— Я не голоден.

Итачи хмурится. Вырвав руку из материнской ладони, он идет к мишеням и начинает собирать кунаи.

— У тебя ещё будет время, чтобы потренироваться. Помоги мне покормить Саске, — просит она. «Саске» — волшебное слово, все ещё позволяющее ей управлять старшим сыном. 

Итачи кивает и идет к дому. 

Глядя ему вслед, Микото думает, что, когда Коноха и Фугаку выиграли Третью войну шиноби, она проиграла войну за своего ребенка.


End file.
